Purpose in Life
by RavenR22
Summary: Requested story. Follow Jasper's journey leading up to when he meets the person who saved him: Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_I stared at the stars listening to the sounds of gunfire in the distance. Even from here, I could feel their pain. The pain of death. I could feel how scared and angry they were. Their emotions flooded into me as I stared blankly into the distance._

_I felt Maria wrap her arms around my neck and bring her lips to mine. Her lips were sour against mine and yet I didn't pull away. I returned her kiss knowing that she didn't love me like I used to love her._

_I allowed her to remove my shirt and pull me down on top of her. The canon fire echoed through the hills as the battle slowly came to an end. Maria's hands roamed over my scar covered body as we kissed._

_There was nothing for me; I'm just a soldier obeying orders..._

_Life has no meaning to me anymore...Which is why I allow her to use me..._

_I'm alone and empty inside...I will never know love; I will never be loved._

**I don't own Twilight Meyer does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Going off to War**

**(Jasper's POV)**

I pack my bag hearing my parents scram at each other. I told them that I was going off to fight in this bloody war. My mother sobbed and begged me not to go, but I didn't listen; I wanted to do this.

"I will not lose another son to this war!" My mother shouted. I was the youngest of three boys. My two older brothers joined the confederate army when the war started; they both died in their first battle. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked to the barn where my horse was.

"You're only seventeen," My father said walking up to me, "they will not allow you to enlist."

"They won't know my age," I responded straddling my horse and he sighed.

"You really wanting to do this?" he asked and I nodded.

"Then do what you want," he said, "I will not give you my blessing though." With that he left and I rode towards the nearest camp.

"Name," the soldier asked me writing on paper.

"Jasper Whitlock." I responded and he wrote down my name.

"Age?"

"Eighteen." I responded knowing that was the age you can enlist. He nodded and handed me an approved paper.

"You will report to the 17th Cavalry, Colonel Moore's Regiment." I took the paper and walked away relieved that I was able to get in with no trouble. As I walked back to my horse, I watched the men around me. Strangely, I could feel their fear, confusion, and confidence.

_Two years Later 1863_

"A young lad only nineteen and a Major in the army." Colonel Moore said as we sat at a dining table in his large estate, "I'm jealous."

"Just doing my job sir." I replied as the older, less ranking, men listened to our conversation. I could feel their hatred that was directed at me.

"And yet the boy hasn't seen battle," a Captain said sipping his wine, "one may wonder how he got his rank."

"You know very well how Tucker," Moore responded, "this boy is the best when it comes to training new soldiers." He slapped me on the shoulder while our dinner was served. I hated these parties. While hard working, injured men, were out in the cold; we were here by the warm fire eating more food than those men had in a month.

"You hear the recent news from the north?" a colonel that sat across from me said.

"Tell us." Moore said taking a bite of his steak.

"That damn president Yankee signed the Emancipation Proclamation." Moore let out a huff.

"Them damn Yankees thinking they can destroy our way of life." He said then turned to me.

"Tell me Major," he said, "how do you think this war will end?" all eyes were on me. The truth was that I didn't support slavery; my family didn't support slavery. However, I couldn't just tell them that. I put my fork down and wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"After the attack on Fort Sumter Jefferson Davis told us that this war would only last a few months," I said setting my napkin down, "yet here we are three years later. Lincoln won't allow this war to continue on, the Yankees are getting tired of this war and bloodshed. If congress gets the chance to end this war; they will take it."

"So you think the Yankees will surrender?" Moore asked.

"They thought we would surrender after the first month," I replied, "yet here we are still fighting. They underestimated us southern folk." Moore smiled approvingly at me while taking a sip of wine.

"What other news have you to share?" More asked and the colonel sighed.

"Good and bad news for the south." He responded, " Union General Hooker crossed the Rappahannock River to attack General Lee's forces. Lee split his army, and almost completely defeated them. Hooker withdrew across the Rappahannock River, giving us South a victory, but the casualties were great in numbers."  
'More death." I thought sipping my wine.

Another general spoke up making us look at him, "I heard General Lee is taking the fight to them Yankees. I'm leaving with my men tomorrow to meet him outside Gettysburg." He looked at me, "Young Major Whitlock you should join us."

"The Major already has other duties to attend," Moore said before I could speak, "his presence is needed here."

"Too bad," the general shrugged, "well a toast to the accomplishments of Major Whitlock, youngest major in the confederate army." They all raised their glasses at me then broke off into separate conversation. I listened for a while, and then decided to take my leave.

"Gentleman," I said standing up and picking up my hat nodding at them, "thank you Colonel Moore for having me." He nodded and I left as their conversations continued.

"Your different form them." One of Moore's slaves said as I walked up to my horse.

"How so?' I asked putting the reins on my horse.

"You see us," she said, "not though us." I looked down at her after I got on my horse.

"Ya'll still people in my eyes," I replied, "nothing more nothing less." I tipped my hat at her as a goodbye and took off back to camp.

"What news from the big men?" My Lieutenant asked when I walked into our large tent. I sat down and told him about the news from the north and the most recent battles. He sighed and leaned back in his bed.

"This war," he said, "is the bloodiest war our country has ever seen." I couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Galveston**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Them Yankees are closing in on Galveston." Colonel Moore said as we were gathered in his tent with several Lieutenants.

"There's women and children there," a lieutenant said looking at the map, "we need to get them out before the Yankees arrive." Moore nodded and straightened up while putting on his hat.

"Major Whitlock," he said looking at me, "I want you to take several men to evacuate those people; take them to Huston. I'll be taking the rest of the men to join up with other regiments to delay the Yankees. I want this job done quickly so you can join us."

"Yes sir." I nodded and left the tent with my lieutenant right behind me. We gathered several men and rode as quickly as we could towards Galveston. When night fell, we set up camp and gathered around the fire.

"Ya'll hear about what's been going on in the south?" George, my lieutenant said.

"Tell us." Another solider said while those keeping guard moved closer to listen in.

"I heard that several men have been disappearing without a trace," he said, "at first leaders of the army were thinking that they just abandoned their duties, but when the numbers kept increasing; they're starting to worry it's something else."

"Then we need to make sure we don't get separated," I said, "always make sure someone is with you." They all agreed then broke off into separate conversations. Eventually I walked away and went into my tent and a few minutes later George joined me.

"What's the plan when we reach Galveston?" he asked.

"If we get up by sunrise we will reach Galveston by mid morning." I said thoughtfully, "we'll give the residents there till sunrise the next day to pack up and will lead them to Huston."

"That's a good five hour journey," George said.

"By horse." I replied, "many will be on foot which is why we can't delay." He nodded and fell into silence.

"Ya know something major." He said making me look at him, "me and the other men noticed that you have a talent to make people around you feel very calm in intense situations."

"Is that so?" I replied and he nodded.

"Wish I had that talent." He said before laying down and falling asleep.

"I wasn't even aware I had it." I muttered and fell asleep.

* * *

"This war is greatly affecting us southern folk major," a woman said as we sat in her kitchen after she cooked dinner. We arrived in Galveston a few hours ago and many of the people living there allowed us to stay in their homes. I ordered my men to help them pack up what that can for the evacuation. A woman with two boys, one twelve and the other ten, invited me to stay with her. I learned that her husband took off to war a year ago and died just a few months ago.

"I know ma'am," I responded and she sighed.

"I don't understand what ya'll are fighting for anymore." She said and I nodded.

"None of us do," I replied, "and the only reason why this war continues on is because no one wants to admit defeat." She nodded and watched her two boys run around the front yard. The ten year old was wearing my hat and the twelve year old was wearing my very large uniform coat. They both had sticks and were pretending to fight. Ann, the mother, stood up and did the dishes while I walked over to the boys. I played with them for a while allowing them to tackle me to the ground over and over again. Eventually, Ann called them in for bed and led me to an empty room that I could stay in. After another couple hours I drifted off into sleep.

"Come on William, John." Ann said the next morning as the town begun to evacuate. George was already leading out the first group and I was with the last group as they finished up and started to walk out of town. I walked my horse over to them and helped the two boys up onto him. The older boy was sitting behind his younger brother holding him so they wouldn't fall. Ann only packed a few cloths and personal items and loaded them up onto a neighbor's wagon before we walked out of town.

"Can we go faster major?" William, the ten year old asked. I smiled up at him while holding the horse's reins.

"Jack here has been running for days boys," I said stroking his neck, "let's give him a break." They both pouted but didn't say anything due to Ann's stern look.

"You have any siblings major?" Ann asked after a few moments of silence.

"Two older brothers," I responded with a frown, "they both died when the war started."

"I'm sorry." Ann said, "why did you join?" I shrugged.

"Just seemed like the right thing to do," I replied looking at her and she nodded. William fell asleep while his older brother held him. I allowed John to take my hat and wear it as we walked along the trail towards Huston. As the sun started to set, I had George gather everyone and we set up camp. I ordered several of my men to keep a look out and switch shifts throughout the night. I was sitting by a fire with George as we discussed where we would take the people once we reached Huston. John and William were playing with other boys; John was still wearing my hat.

"Major," a soldier said walking up to us, "we just received word from Colonel Moore outside of Galveston; he wants you to leave the rest of the evacuation to Lieutenant George and get back to join him."

"Alright," I said with a nod and turned to George, "you got this?"

"Yes sir." He said standing up with me and walked me over to my horse. I walked with Jack over to where John and William were with Ann.

"I'm going to have to take my hat back now son," I said and William pouted while handing me my hat. I put it on and straddled my horse while Ann walked up to me.

"You're leaving?" she asked worried and I nodded.

"They need me," I replied and nodded to George who was talking to someone, "Lieutenant George is now in charge." She smiled sadly up at me.

"You take care then Major Whitlock."

"You to ma'am." I said then tipped my hat at her before riding off.

* * *

The full moon provided light for me as I rode across the open land. When I came across a large body of water I noticed three figures. I rode up to them realizing that it was three women who turned to look at me. I got off Jack and took off my hat unable to move my eyes from the three beautiful women. The one in the middle had black hair and tilted her head as the blonde woman said something to her.

"Are you ladies in need of assistance?" I asked and the woman in the middle smiled as the woman on her other side said something to her as well.

"What's your name soldier?" she asked walking up to me and I couldn't move from my spot; however, I noticed Jack back up as she got closer but didn't think anything of it.

"Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am." I responded watching her ever movement. She smiled and walked closer to me and I noticed that there was something off when it came to her eyes.

They were red.

"I hope you survive," she said with a smile, "you may be of great use to me." Before I could react to her words I felt a sharp pain in my neck and a second later fire erupted through my body and I drifted off into darkness.


End file.
